Layali
Layali '''is a painted dog with tan and black fur, a white underbelly and distinguishable white patches shaped like petals on her back. One of her ears is folded down, and she is slightly undersized. She has amber eyes and formerly wore a crown of African violets.Her right shoulder is scarred from an impala's attack. She is a former mamoyo in the Pack of Bright Meadows. Backstory Born to Mosi and Zola, into the royal family of the Pack of Bright Meadows. Her three littermates have passed away due to causes unknown to her. Her father considers her very special as she was strong and was the only survivor. He treated her well, unlike her mother, who was distant towards their daughter. As she grew she learned the ways of a queen from her parents, and earned her flower crown as a status of her royalty. One day she saw her father dead and her mother thought she killed him. She then got exciled until she found the real animal behind the muderer. Personality Layali is friendly, determined, and caring, but is also prone to bouts of anger, and can get frustrated when things don't go as planned. She can sometimes be bossy towards her friends and family. As she grew up spoiled, she's not used to things not going her way. When upset or thinking she tends be quiet and wrapped up in her own mind, but sometimes talks to herself as it helps her keep focused on tasks. If angered or if someone does her wrong, she can hold grudges for long periods of time. Her Dreamwalker often taunts her for being weak-spirited, and for letting others influence her. Layali is used to her Dreamwalker's antics and tends to ignore her, but sometimes her Dreamwalker can get the better of her and change her mind about things important to her. They communicate with each other telepathically. Appearances '''Episode 1 - Haze of Red Layali is first seen at an old age, babysitting Kioni's cubs. They beg her to tell them a story, to which she agrees. Now in the present day, Layali is relaxing with her friend Imani and cousin Mahiri. She tells them about her training is going well and brags about how she will grow to be a great mambokadzi. Her uncle Duna then appears and reminds her that she was supposed to meet her father Mosi for her lessons, as she had forgotten. Approaching the river, she is shocked to find that Mosi is laying lifeless on the riverbank, his throat shredded and his blood staining the grass. She recalls happy memories of her younger self training her father, and is frustrated by how she cannot recognize who has done this to him. Her Dreamwalker appears briefly to taunt her, telling her that it should be obvious who the killer is. Layali's mother Zola then appears at the scene, and almost immediately assumes Layali is responsible for the death. Zola's own Dreamwalker appears to confirm this to her, and a thoroughly convinced Zola argues with her saddened daughter. Episode 2 - Banishment Layali is on trial for the murder, sitting in the center of her packmates. Duna questions Zola's accusations, but has his mind set on Layali being the killer once she admits to being cursed with a Dreamwalker. Paranoia overcomes the pack as Layali is banished, sent off with the task of proving her innocence. After crossing the river into unknown territory, Layali sits and contemplates what she is to do next. Her Dreamwalker appears and Layali argues with her, stating how her banishment and accusations is all the Dreamwalker's fault. The Dreamwalker reminds her that her kind can easily influence the ones they curse, and Layali learns that her mother has one of her own. Layali yells at her Dreamwalker and tells her to leave her be, stating that she will figure out what to do on her own. Episode 3 - Wandering Layali attempts to hunt, but fails. As she travels, Layali runs into an elephant in a marsh, which chases her as she tries to drink from the water. She wanders around for a bit. Eventually, Layali finds herself in the territory of the Pack of Falling Ash. She gives chase to an impala herd, unknowingly the very herd being tracked by a trio of Ash dogs. She pounces on a doe, which bucks her off and kicks her sharply in the shoulder. Layali attempts to attack it again, but the pain from her wound causes her to fall back down. She gives up the hunt as the prey escapes. Layali drags herself to shelter underneath a fallen log, as some vultures stalk her, drawn to the scent of her blood. She cleans her wound, but is startled when she hears another dog scaring the vultures away outside the log. Layali reveals herself and asks who is there. A male dog (Zain) is seen crouching in the grass. Relieved that he is alone, and is not a scout from her own pack, Layali asks him his name and pack. When he doesn't answer Layali grows frustrated, demanding that he help her, as she is a mamoyo and needs to be treated with respect. He tries to run off, and Layali tries to follow him, but the pain from her wound causes her to trip and fall. He looks back and helps her up. Layali follows this dog, assuming that he is going to help her, but grows tired from her shoulder. She makes rude comments about the dog's silence, and he shows her that he is leading her to his camp. Layali discovers that he is an Ash dog. Upon reaching the entrance to the Ash camp, they run into two other Ash dogs (Feoria and Zahra) and Layali learns Zain's name. Layali tells the Ash dogs that she is simply a passing wanderer with a bit of bad luck. Zain, knowing that she is lying, eyes her suspiciously as Zahra offers to take the wounded traveler to their camp for treatment. Episode 4 - Be Our Guest Layali follows her new friends into the camp of the Pack of Falling Ash. She observes the differences between her pack and this one; how they sleep in caves, can control fire, and how all mamoyos here are expected to learn the ways of healing. Kwasi is hostile towards her, stating that she's a danger to their pack and Feoria was foolish to bring her right into the heart of their territory. Xenia appears to break up the fight, and welcomes Layali into their pack by offering her healing and a place to sleep. She orders Feoria to treat her wound, to which the latter reluctantly obeys. In the medicine cave, Layali watches in awe as Feoria lights torches and mixes herbs. The herb mixture stings, and she states that healers are supposed to be more sympathetic, which Feoria is almost the opposite of. As Feoria explains how she hates being a healer, Layali tells her that she should be grateful, that being a princess was a gift. Feoria disagrees, arguing that this is a curse, not a gift at all. Feoria sends Layali out of the cave, and she tells Zahra that she might have upset her. Zahra tells Zain to escort Layali to the yearlings' cave where she would spend the night. Layali remarks that Zain still isn't speaking to her. In the cave, she mentally complains about how dens back home would have soft bedding, which the caves in the Ash pack do not have. She sighs at how she misses the meadows, reminding Zain that he is the only one aware of her true identity. Episode 5 - The First Colors Layali wakes up from her first night in the Ash camp. She grooms herself and steps outside to find that Zahra and Zain are on babysitting duty. Zahra leaps to save Layali when the guest is bowled over by the three puppies. After Layali remarks that pups are a nuisance, Zahra disagrees, saying that they're a blessing. To keep the pups quiet and entertained, Zahra suggests a story, and begins to tell The Story of the First Colors. All the dogs in the camp gather to listen. Layali mentally takes note of how this story is exactly how her baba had told it to her, and how similar the tales are between her pack and this one. When the story is finished, Layali and Feoria get into an argument over the validity of the tale. Layali was told that it could be actual history, and that the Painted Mountain was real and could very well house Light's brush. Feoria disagrees, claiming that Layali is just being immature. Episode 6 - Sojourn A few days later, Layali asks Zahra and Zain for a tour of their territory, curious by their lifestyle. She tells them how if she were in their position she would get sick of looking at the same valley every day, and how she would miss being nomadic. Zahra and Zain catch a mouse together, and Layali complains about the rain and the fact that it's hard for her to keep up with her injury. The twins then take her back to camp, remarking that Layali was being rude, but supposed it was just a "Wanderer's way". That night, Layali has a nightmare about Mosi, who seems disappointed in her. Layali's Dreamwalker appears and mocks her, stating that she is weak and will never be able to get the revenge she desires. Dreamwalker then tells her that she might as well stay with the Pack of Falling Ash and forget all about her father. Layali is torn. After another healing session with Feoria, Layali's attitude seems to have changed. She is gentler with her hosts and even offers to go out with Zahra and Zain again and help with hunting. Kwasi and Amare taunt her by saying an injured Wanderer wouldn't be of much help, but don't stop her. Out in the savanna, Zahra and Layali have a conversation about how important it is to hunt with a group, and how Layali just doesn't have much luck by herself. Zahra eventually aids Layali's decision to give up her quest and just settle by joining the pack. Back in camp, they have discussed it over with Xenia. The queen agrees, but allows Layali a few more days to decide if this is what she truly wants. Episode 7 - Premonitions A month later, Layali has settled in well with her new pack. Her shoulder is healed, though now bears a large scar. She takes note of the mistreatment of "outsiders" within the pack, especially from Kwasi. Being inexperienced with hunting and unable to practice due to her injury, Layali has instead taken an interest in the ways of a Healer with the permission of Xenia. She learns some techniques alongside Feoria, and they are now on peaceful terms. After Kwasi and Feoria's big fight, Layali follows Kichea and Zain into the savanna to search for Feoria, to make sure she is okay. Along the way she learns more about her packmates, and relates to Kichea in that they're both "disappointments" in their family's eye. When they catch up with Zahra and Feoria, Zahra suggests all five dogs go for a nightly hunt. Approaching the impala herd, which is now just outside Ash territory, Layali is shocked to find a patrol of members of the Pack of Bright Meadows claiming it. She lays low, praying she isn't recognized, but to no avail. Imani spots her, but is distracted by the hunt. Feoria quickly realizes this, and prepares to attack Layali, accusing her of lies and deceit. Zain rushes to shield Layali in case Feoria harms her. Family Mother: '''Zola '''Father: Mosi (deceased) Siblings: Three unnamed pups (deceased) Uncle: Duna Grandmothers: '''Nia (deceased), Themba (deceased) '''Grandfather: Kenan (deceased) Foster child: 'Kioni '''Foster grandchildren: 'Akello, Aliyah, Zaire Gallery Secret.png|"You know how other packs feel about your kind." Suck.png|Layali sucks at hunting. Purple.png|Zola giving young Layali her flower crown. Layali-0.png|Flower crown. Layali ref.png|Layali's reference Quotes "Could be any time now; just you wait. I'm going to be the best mambokadzi you've ever seen." '''- Layali to Imani (Haze of Red) _____________________________________________ "Your head is full of nothing but the desire for revenge. You'll just be made to look like the monster they all know you are." '- Layali's Dreamwalker (Banishment)' _____________________________________________ "I take things serious when a situation calls for it. Being stressed about everything isn't good for your health, you know." '- Layali to Mahiri (Haze of Red)' Trivia * Layali is the only character to appear in every episode of Painted Flowers. * Her name comes from the plural form of the Arabic word layl (ليل, meaning "night"). * Layali does not have a set amount of spots on her back, usually 5-6. * Mosi was very proud of her and spoiled her, letting her eat first in meals and giving her privileges no other dogs had. Unfortunately, because of this Layali became dependent and never properly learned how to hunt. * To others it appears that Layali sometimes becomes oblivious to the world around her, but this is when her Dreamwalker is around and talking to her. When the spirit does appear Layali's vision is darkened and she can only focus on her. * She is deaf in her left ear, the floppy one. Category:Characters Category:Pack of Bright Meadows Category:Main Characters